Harry Potter and The Death of Spring
by TheVisibleDarkness
Summary: The scar had not pained Harry for more than twenty one years.But one night, he felt the same pain again... the time has come to face the same battle again. With the new pledges, can Hogwarts defeat the dark magic forever? or the nightmare will come tru
1. Author's Note

Things you should know :

First, I just want to say that this story is a third generation Harry Potter's characters.

Third generation means the generation after the trio's generation (Harry,Hermione, and Ron). In short, this story involve their kids, everyone's kid. There will still be some second generation characters.

I brought up some dead characters with some valid background, because this story will be nothing without them and also I changed the plot a bit. I don't own Harry Potter, all the credits should go to J.R Rowling.

Okay so here things that you should know. I'll be revealing some facts of the characters so you won't get confused.

The family tree :

Some of you maybe not so familiar with the generation after Harry, so i decided to put the family tree , just to reduce confusion.

_(See the multimedia)_

List of Prefects and Head boys/girls :

_Gryffindor_

Boys : Ted Lupin, James Potter (Head Boy) ,Lorcan Scamander

Girls : Rose Weasley, Kassidy Finnigan (Head Girl), Hester Gamp

_Ravenclaw_

Boys : Lycan Scamander (Head Boy), Daniel Perris, Stephanus Frobisher

Girls : Dominique Goldstein (Head Girl), Darshini Sharma, Lucy Weasley

_**Hufflepuff **_

Boys : Ryan Westrup (Head Boy) , Louis Weasley, Charlie Finch-Fletchley

Girls : Lucy Weasley (Head Girl), Victoire Weasley, Avery Fortescue

_**Slytherin**_

Boys : Albus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy, Alexander Goyle(Head Boy)

Girls : Elena Prince (Head Girl), Gracia Carmen, Layla Flitney

I'll add more as the story progress..


	2. Return of darkness

_The scar had not pained Harry for twenty one years._

Until that night. The night's first stars were already glimmering feebly in a dark blue sky of Godric's Hollow. Cottages stood on either side of the narrow road. One of them belonged to the boy who lived, Harry Potter, who was now a father of three kids.

His dark silhouette could be spotted from outside. His blue quill moved rhythmically on the golden brown parchment. His was writing yet another letter for his kids in Hogwarts. He would be sending it by this weekend. He inhaled as he wrote the letter—the dim lighted room, the wooden scent, the sound of his window cracking were extinguished. Pain cleaved Harry's head like a sword stroke. He was standing in a brighter room. Harry recognized the room, it wasn't a room. It was girl's bathroom, unused one. He wasn't all alone, few inches from him, another man was standing. The man was tall, with pale skin, jet black hair and dark eyes. Harry recognized him by his cunning face.

Harry's eyes flew open as he wrenched himself back to present. He was no longer sitting in his arm, he was lying down on the bright red carpet beside the marble stone fireplace. His hand moved to his scar, it was continuously pounding. "Impossible." He murmured to himself as he stood up and quickly reached for the phone he placed on the table.

_Few minutes ago in Hogwarts…._

"What the hell was he thinking?" Roxanne stormed her way to the second floor girl's bathroom. It was the only place she could be alone. No, she wasn't going to cry. She wouldn't cry for a boy."A ring could change everything? She scoffed.

Roxanne wasn't completely alone, there was another girl—a ghost, 'Moaning' Myrtle, she sat up on the top of the window, watching Roxanne through her mirror like eyes. "Oh, Hello Roxanne, long time no see, hmm, I was circling—"She talked in her usual high pitching voice before Roxanne snapped her,"Ugh, shut up Mrytle. I'm not here to hear your stupid bubbling."

The ghost suddenly closed her almost-bare thin lips. It was obvious on that ghost's voice she was offended. She flew inside the toilet while letting out another making-ear-deaf whinny. Roxanne decided to ignore her and her sobbing. She didn't have time for that. She focused on the ring in her right. It looked like something antique. The ring was enveloped by gold and in the middle of it; there was something in a shape of pyramid. It was beautiful. There was a urge inside her to put the ring in her finger, but somehow her hatred toward Scorpius stopped her. Instead, she absentmindedly flipped it in her hand. One, two, three..uh oh..

Suddenly Mrytle's sob stopped."What's that?" She asked—more to herself.

Roxanne turned back to the huge glass window, walked toward it, letting the ring fell on the ground. A strange atmosphere enveloped her and Hogwarts. She remembered the sky was golden brown when she left Gryffindor's common room. _It couldn't turn into a whole darkness within minutes._ She thought. She blinked few times just to make sure it was a dream. All of sudden, she could hear students panicking; they stormed inside the castle, leaving the court yard slowly but surely swallowed by darkness.

"It has been twenty one years." Myrtle mumbled inside. It was too loud for human's ear.

"Of what?" Roxanne demanded.

"Since the battle." Another voice answered her, a deep voice.

Roxanne froze. Only she wasn't allowed to come there but someone spotted her, a boy!

She turned to face the uninvited boy. Her eyes scanned him from up to down. The man was tall. He had a jet black hair, pale skin. He was handsome. Roxanne found that word running through her mind. She missed his eyes. Roxanne moved her eyes back to his face. It was just a few seconds she briefly met those dark eyes of him. Roxanne couldn't see anything there except darkness; she couldn't even look at his eyes for a minute. She examined his cloak, it was black and green. A familiar uniform belonged to Slytherin. She was familiar with that house; her cousin and boyfriend were there, Albus and Scorpius. But the thing was the uniform seemed old and Roxanne never spotted him before.

Her legs were ordering her to run away from there, "Who are you?" She asked, she kept her voice steady and calmed.

"Boys aren't allowed here!" Again Myrtle answered. If only she came out to see the boy, she would notice him as one of her friend ninety years ago. She probably would if Roxanne didn't throw another 'Shut up!'

She crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for his answer. He seemed confuse like her. Roxanne noticed he was touching every part of his body, stayed longer in his nose.

Roxanne cleared her throat to gain his attention again.

"Oh forgive me dear." He spoke in thick British accent, an accent that she never heard before, well not from some old movies.

"You didn't answer my question." She moved her hand inside her cloak, holding her wand just in case."Who are you?" She repeated her question.

"Tom—" He stopped. _No it wasn't right to say my real name. _He thought."Thomas Gaunt." He answered her with a smile—snake like smile.

_Thomas Gaunt?_ She repeated to herself. _What kind of stupid name it is._ She asked herself but quickly throw it away from her head.

"And you are,dear?" He asked her, there was cunning in his tone.

"Roxanne Weasley."

There was a silent for few moments. Roxanne noticed a smirk in his pale face.

"And year?" She threw another question

"Seventh. Slytherin." He answered was so proud of being Slytherin?

Roxanne found an answer why she had never met him before, it was a simple one. Both Albus and Scorpius were in sixth year.


	3. Reunite

_Meanwhile in Malfoy Manor__..._

"They understand about hate and death in their own way. Revenge. That's it. No matter who will get hurt or not." Astoria sighed and narrowed her hazel eyes on her husband. One thing she knew for sure, she couldn't stop any of this, but she could save her son, she had to.

"Scorpius will be fine." Draco replied, pretty much calmly.

"No. You don't understand the risk, Draco." She argued again.

He tapped his finger on his lap, there was no reply coming out from his pale lips

"She can resurrect the dark lord, but she should stop using my son!" Her voice got higher, pained and annoyed at the same time.

"He is my son too!" Draco exclaimed in anger.

"Ah,right. And you're acting so much like a father now." She retorted.

The anger was getting clearer in Draco's eyes. It wasn't the first time they argued about it. After all it was too late to stop everything, Draco had realized it too. It would be today as they—his aunt planned."Which part of 'he will be fine' you didn't get,Astoria?" Anger was flickering in his eyes, but he still tried to control himself.

"All of it. Seriously, Draco? Did you lose your mind? Did that _bitch _do this to you? You just sent Scorpius to be sidekick of somewhat ghost of _him_?"

"Bellatrix has nothing to do with this! and He is not a ghost, Astoria."He stood up abruptly, and now he seemed to lose his patience.

The argument kept continued until Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream echoed around the manor."He's back! The Dark Lord has returned! Gather them,Draco. Gather them all!" Bellatix shouted across the hall which echoed off the wooden polish floors.

Draco nodded, instantly he left his wife alone in the hallway.

The death eaters were sitting at a long and ornate table. The only light for that room was coming from the roaring fire beneath the fireplace. The room's atmosphere was really familiar , he was there twenty one years ago. The only difference it made was there was no tall man with a terrible snakelike face seated directly in front of fireplace, but his aunt, Bellatrix.

Draco seated himself on her right, followed by his wife, Astoria and his sister in law, Daphne. There was a girl threw a cunning look at Astoria, Pansy was sitting in front of the blonde girl named Lavender Brown. There were about twenty six death eaters rounded the table; most had been freed-escaped from Azkaban.

"The Dark Lord has returned." Her voice boomed."Now, it's time for us to reunite and take back what once belonged to us!"

"But now, this second chance, we have to use it carefully and cleverly. No more mistakes!" She added."From now now, Dark Lord will stay inside Hogwarts. It's the safest place. No one will recognize him there. As the plan, in two more days we can enter the forbidden forest, our first step to Hogwarts." As she spoke her eyes narrowed to Lavender Brown.

"We can get there one by the time. Lavender, you will be the one to go first." She ordered."As you wish, it's the time for you to take a revenge on the Weasley's family."

A smirk appeared on Lavender's pale lips followed by the other death eaters' support. Astoria stayed still in her seat. She seemed nervous, worried.

"Daphne." Bellatrix's eyes brushed to the brown haired girl."You have to control the minister. Keep an eye on your husband, Dean. He's the closest one to the minister of magic. The minister may have aware with all the death eaters escaped from Azkaban."

Daphne nodded as her sister threw a disgust look silently.

"This news should be among us _only._" She shrieked.

_Godric's Hollow…_

"What? Are you serious, Harry?" Hermione asked through the phone."B—But it's not possible."

"I'm confused too,Hermione." Harry answered as he paced around the room, every minute his hand moved up to touch his scar."It was real, the pain was real."

"Did you see him like you did while ago?"

"No. I mean it wasn't anything like _him._I—I saw a boy. I saw Tom Riddle." He gulped

Few seconds of silence enveloped Harry."Hermione, are you listening?" he asked through the phone. His tone was furious.

"Yes. Yes. I do Harry. I'm just thinking. Do you know about the death eaters escaped from Azkaban right?" Hermione threw him another question as if he didn't have enough already in his mind."What if it has to do something with this?"

Harry thought a minute. She was right, his last meeting with the minister was discussing about several death eaters that had escaped from Azkaban. It was just like the old time."I think you got a point, Hermione." He said."Hey, don't tell Ron this."

"All right. Did you tell Ginny?"

"No. I haven't. I don't want to make her worry without being absolutely sure about this. Anyway. Can you arrange a meeting in the Aurora office tomorrow around noon? I will visit Hogwarts in the morning." Harry said, he didn't mention about spotting Tom Riddle in the second floor girls' bathroom. Hermione would freak out so would Ginny, all they concerns were just about their kids. Harry had to meet Professor McGonagall. She must know something.

"Okay Harry. Take care." She hung up.

_Has he really returned? could that even possible? _He thought as he hung up.

Tomorrow would be a really long day.

_Hogwarts..Slytherin common room….._

He walked passing the crowds of students, some of them eyeing him suspiciously. The looks didn't bother him, not at all. For once he had gotten his body back, his whole body. He got hair, eyes and nose! This what he wanted for more than ninety years. He didn't stop until he found him. The blonde boy was sitting by the window watching the dark sky, with an anxious look. He looked a lot like his father, except there was no cunning and petty expression in his face.

"Malfoy." He called coldly.

The boy eyes widened."W—Who are you?" he stammered as he tried to stand up. He knew the answer already. It was just like Bellatrix told her. But he hasn't gotten a name.

Tom narrowed his eyes, as if he could read into Scorpius' mind."I'm surprised you didn't know me, Malfoy." He scoffed.

"Gramp—Bellatrix t—told me…" He stammered again, before he could finish his words, Tom cut him.

"My dear Bella. I know it would be her." His lips curved up into a smirk."Now what else did he tell you?"

"T—I'll be your messenger. I have to hide your appearance here. I—I have to respect you."

"Ah,I see. So that's the plan. Interesting, very interesting." He spoke to himself.

"Scorpius." Called a soft voice.

He quickly turned to see the one that had disturbed this meeting. His hand ran inside his cloak. Of course it wasn't there, his wand. Just an instinct he wanted to throw an unforgivable curse at the visitor. He watched the uninvited boy closely. The green eyes of the boy reminded him of someone, the boy really looked like him, his one and only enemy, Harry.

"Albus?" Scorpius panicked ."What are you are doing?" he quickly ran toward him, standing up between Albus and Tom.


	4. Great Hall

The four long house tables were laden with tureens of porridge, plates of kippers, mountains of toast, and dishes off eggs and bacon, beneath the enchanted ceiling. Roxanne sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Rose and Lily, who were busy with their own potion's assignment. Roxanne took a sip from her milk glass while her eyes were set on the Slytherin table, looking for one particular person that she couldn't find anywhere in the Great Hall, Scorpius.

"He isn't here." The red haired girl sat beside Roxanne.

Roxanne almost jumped by the sudden appearance of her cousin."Victoire? What are you doing here?" She quickly searched for professor Bones who was wearing who wears her hair in a long plait down her back. Victoire was in Hufflepuff, final year. She inherited the Weasley's red hair gen. All Roxanne's cousin inherited the same gen, except for herself. Roxanne had her mother's black hair, she was the only black haired Weasley.

"Relax, Roxy." Victoire tapped her cousin's shoulder gently with a warm smile lingered in her face. Victoire is the most beautiful girl Roxanne had ever met. No wonder she was one-eight Veela just like her mom. "Professor Bones will not notice me in this crowd." She chuckled,as if she could read what was in her cousin's mind. Victoire had a point, but her uniform would be too obvious in the Gryffindor table.

"Yeah, you're right. She won't notice. But he will." Roxanne pointed at the boy who was sitting few seats from them, Ted Lupin, He was watching them with his deep brown eyes. He was the prefect for Gryffindor house. It was a world known fact that both Ted and Victoire were dating. The two of them were sharing a secret communication through their eyes.

Roxanne cleared throat to gain back her cousin's attention."So what it is, Vic?"

"Oh." Victoire blushed a little."Uhm I saw Scorpius in the corridor moments ago. He was talking to this guy. I never met him before, but they seemed to have an intense conversation. I heard the guy mentioned something about wand."

Roxanne sighed."Thomas Gaunt. I met him yesterday. He just popped out from nowhere."

"Thomas Gaunt? Never heard that name before."

"Me neither." Roxanne shrugged.

"Speaking of, you and Scorpius are not fighting, right?" Victoire concerned.

"It's not a big deal, Vic." Roxanne assured her.

But before Victoire could say anything, "Time's up." Teddy appeared behind them."Now, it's time for you to get back to your house, Miss Weasley." He said with a smirk.

Victoire chuckled and stood up."Sure, love. I was just checking whether you are doing your job or not.

"And did I pass it?" Ted asked her.

"You always do." She placed a soft kiss on his lips, which made Roxanne quickly looked down at her plates.

"Ugh seriously you two should get a room." James interrupted them as he walked toward his cousins

"Always being the interrupter, aren't you, James?" Lily said as she watched her brother sat next to Roxanne.

Both Ted and Victoire laughed."All right, I'll meet you after my class." Victoire said to Ted and waved goodbye at her cousin as she made her way back to Hufflepuff table.

"Don't be late to your class." Ted said before leaving the great hall to his class.

"So girls, what did I miss?" James asked with a wide grin on his face

"Toast and bacon." Rose was the one who answered him.

"Oh Rosey, didn't I tell you I'm on diet?"

"Don't call me Rosey!" She glared at him.

James had only started his porridge when Roxanne ordered them to stop fighting. Few minutes later, Rose and Lily left for their class. James quickly pushed his porridge away as his cousin disappeared behind the entrance door. He took a blank piece of parchment from his cloak along with his wand. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He said as his wand touched the parchment lightly. And at one, thin ink lines began to spread like a spider's web from the point that James' wand had touched. They joined each other, they crisscrossed, they fanned into every corner of the parchment; then words began to blossom across the top, great, curly green word, that proclaimed:

_**"Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs**_

_**Purveyors of Aid to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present THE MARAUDER'S MAP"**_

At first, Roxanne didn't bother with what James was doing. She had seen him and the map he stole from his father so many times before. After all James was the mischief maker, unlike his brother, Albus, who would rather stay quiet and his sister Lily, who would rather bury her nose deep inside a book. But her curiosity heightened as she remembered what Victoire just told her. She leaned closer to James to get clearer look of the map.

"Stop spying on Dominique, James." She whispered."I need to know where Scorpius is."

James looked at her frowning."And why should I help with that?"

"Oh well, I think Professor McGonagall would like to know who blew Filch's office last week." She faked a devilish grin.

James scorned, "Fine!" Roxanne was the only one that knew most of the mischief James had done. "Here he is." James pointed to one particular dot that was walking toward the greenhouse.

Roxanne watched the map for few second," There is no Thomas Gaunt." She said more to herself.

"Who?" James asked curiously.

"Ah, nothing. Victoire told me that she saw Scorpius was talking with the mysterious man. I thought it was Thomas Gaunt." Roxanne grabbed her books."Anyway, I'm late to my class now. Bye James."

James shrugged; he never cared about such things."Bye. And Roxy, I saw Scorpius near the forbidden forest days ago. I hope he doesn't cheat you on Unicorn." He said with a weird expression. Was it pity?

Roxanne rolled her eyes as a reply before rushing her way out of the castle.


	5. The First Attack

As she neared the greenhouses, she saw the Syltherin class standing outside, waiting for Professor Longbottom. Roxanne eyes were searching for Scorpius in the middle of crowd when she felt someone was tapping her shoulder, she quickly turned back."Uncle Harry." She exclaimed in excitement as she hugged Harry."What are you doing here?" Harry would come once a month to give lecturer about Defense Against The Dark Arts, but today wasn't the day.

Harry smiled warmly and returned his niece's hug."I just have a meeting with the headmaster. Aren't you supposed to be in class, dear?"

"I'm waiting for a friend, uncle." Lies came naturally from her lips.

Harry chuckled and nodded."All right then. Don't be late." He placed a warm on Roxanne's forehead before leaving the young girl there.

Roxanne waved goodbye at Harry and turned back to look for Scorpius. She found him a minute later. Roxanne blended with the rest of the Slytherin just to grab him out of the crowd."I need to talk to you?"

"What?" Scorpius frowned as if she was talking in a foreign language.

"I—need—to—talk—to—you."

Scorpius sighed,"Come with me." He pulled her away from the greenhouses.

After stopping and greeting few professors, Harry made his way toward the stone gargoyle guarding the headmasters' office.

"Password?"

"Phoenix." Harry answered. The gargoyle slid aside revealing the spiral staircase that was moving smoothly upward. He stepped onto it and the wall thud closed behind him. He rose upward in circles, higher and higher, until a gleaming oak door welcomed him.

He had been inside the circular room a lot, before and after the battle. But today was different, he felt like younger him was entering the room. Just like the old days, he entered the office with one thing in his mind, Voldemort.

The room didn't change a lot since the last time he visited it. The portraits of the headmasters and headmistress hung all the walls, smiling warmly to him. Harry still found it quiet strange to watch Snape smiling at him across the wall; on the other hand, Dumbledore fixed Harry with his penetrating, light-blue stare.

The office door opened. McGonagall came in, looking very Somber, but as she realized Harry was there, a weak smile drew on her face."Harry."

"Professor." Harry smiled and nodded."I'm sorry for this sudden visit—"

But McGonagall quickly cut him."It's fine Harry. I have something to tell you too." She said, seating herself behind the desk and offering Harry the seat in front of her. She looked really full of concern.

Harry sat in front of her as she continued."I believe you have heard about several death eaters escaped form Azkaban. I and Kingsley decided to keep it as secret for a while, but things have gotten out of our control. I just got information that another death eater escaped from Azkaban early this morning, and the guard spotted someone who looked like Bellatrix."

Harry could his heart pounding vastly. The last name he wanted to hear besides Voldemort was Bellatrix. This couldn't be a good sign. His scar started to pierce him again and someone spotted Bellatrix. There was no way they could be alive. Absentmindedly he touched his lighting scar, and it caught McGonagall's attention.

"Harry, is there anything you want to tell me?" Those words reminded him of Dumbledore.

Harry sighed," I was just wondering whether something happened here yesterday? Something out of ordinary?"

Professor McGonagall thought for a moment."Yes, Harry. There was a weird dark cloud enveloped Hogwarts yesterday evening." She leaned forward and watched Harry closely."What happened, Harry? Is there something that bothers you?"

Harry started to put things inside his head, but none of it ever made sense. There was a few minutes silence.

"Harry?"

"The scar pained me yesterday evening professor." He said quietly.

Professor McGonagall froze.

_Forbidden Forest…._

"We shouldn't come here,Ted." Victoire whispered quietly.

"Relax, Vic. I'll make sure you never get a detention." Ted said as he circled his arm around his girl's shoulder comfortingly.

"It's not about detention." She said as they walked further to the forest.

"Then? What is it?

"It's forbidden forest, Ted. No one should come here. We have no idea what are hiding here."

Ted laughed,"You still in believe those myths? C'mon, Vic. Nothing else here except us." He stopped and stood up in front Victoire."Don't worry."

Victoire nodded and smiled, she felt really comfortable around Ted.

"That's my girl." Ted grinned. He took few steps back and leaned his back on tree. His arm was around Victoire's waist as he pulled her closer to him. Victoire locked her arms around Ted's neck. He caressed her cheek gently and brought his face closer to her. Ted pressed his lips against Victoire gently yet passionately.

Ted was wrong, it wasn't just two of them, it was four of them. A tall, dark silhouette and a creature were watching the couple. As the man ordered, the creature beside him moved toward them.

Victoire broke the kiss suddenly."Did you hear that?"

Ted frowned, but instead of saying anything he stayed quiet. Victoire was right; he could hear footsteps which didn't seem to belong to an ordinary woman.

"Stay here." Ted ordered as he took his wand from his cloak

"But…"

"Just stay here!" He repeated. Victoire didn't seem to like that idea but she had no other choice. She gulped and circled her skinny body with her arms. The atmosphere suddenly got really cold. She watched Ted slowly disappeared into the darkness.

Victoire turned back, an animal sped four legged toward her, revealing its sharp teeth. She screamed for help. Everything happened in less than a second. The werewolf sank its teeth into Victoire. She struggled feebly on the ground.

"VICTOIRE…NO!" Shrieked Ted, and with a deafening blast from his wand, the werewolf was thrown backward. Ted ran toward Victoire, she barely breathing. Ted was about to throw another blast to the werewolf but the beast had gone along with the man's dark silhouette. Ted quickly took Victoire in his arms and left the forest to Hogwarts while yelling for help.


	6. Ministry of Magic

_Perhaps I was hallucinating_, he thought. He still remembered the first time Voldemort killed him in the forbidden forest, the curse didn't actually kill him but the Voldemort himself, and it broke the connection between Harry and Voldemort. He couldn't see inside his head ever since. None of it made sense, but at the same time he couldn't keep quiet and put Hogwarts in danger again, not anymore when his children and relatives were studying there. It was the first time he walked out from the castle without meeting his children.

Harry walked toward Hogsmeade as he thought drifted to the vision he had yesterday. One thing he was sure about was keeping it from everyone until McGonagall confirmed there was no sign of Voldemort or any death eaters in Hogwarts. By that thought he apparated from there; sight and sound were extinguished as darkness pressed in upon him, he was squeezed through space and time, away from Hogwarts, away from his children…

He emerged out a fireplace into the Ministry of Magic. The great Atrium was busy as always. The Ministry was more alive since Kingsley Shacklebolt became the minister. The gigantic statue; the sculpture of a witch and a wizard sitting on ornately carved thrones—mounds of carved humans had been replaced with the golden fountain. It looked brighter day by day.

"Harry…Harry." Hermione called out from distance, he was worry, her tone showed it."Thank god. I've been waiting for you. Do you know a death eater escaped from Azkaban this morning?" Hermione stopped, waiting for Harry's response, but she didn't get any."You knew?" She frowned.

Harry nodded weakly."Professor McGonaggal told me." Apparently Hermione didn't know anything about another thing McGonaggal told him; spotting Bellatrix. He didn't say that, he needed to talk with another person, the minister.

Hermione studied him for a while, she sensed something wrong with Harry."All right, I bet you already knew it was Dolohov we are talking here."

"What?" Harry exclaimed in disbelief. He didn't know that, McGonaggal didn't tell him anything about the death eater."I didn't—"

Hermione quickly cut him."I know, your look explained it." She said and grabbed Harry's arm."You can tell me more about Hogwarts later. But first comes first, the minister wants to talk to you." She brought him passed the golden gates into a smaller hall. Harry didn't say anything but just following Hermione inside the nearest lift. Deep down he already knew what the minister wanted to talk about.

"Level two, Department of Magical law enforcement, including the Improper

Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and Wizengamot Administration Services,"

Said the disembodied witch's voice.

"This way" Hermione lead him to right tunnel. She remained silent, didn't even question Harry about his yesterday's vision. Hermione had never been like that when it came to Voldemort, she had never approved about Harry sharing his mind with The Dark Lord.

They arrived in front of black wooden door. Moody's eye guided the door, the same with Umbridge once had. Hermione opened the door, Harry was expecting dozen of witches and wizards were there since it was the Auror Headquaters. But no, no one was there, except the tall-dark figure belonged to the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. The room remained the same since his last visit, not so much that had been re-decorated. A dim warm light came for the emerald fireplace and the lavenders scent mingled in the air.

"Harry" He welcomed them,"It's nice seeing you again." With a genuine smile he stood up as Harry came in. Kingsley walked toward him and gave him a hug. Hermione stood up beside the door, she didn't come in. As Kingsley released Harry, he gave one quick look at Hermione, Hermione replied with a small nod and left the room. Harry noticed their silent conversation—it did attract him.

Kingsley cleared his throat to gain Harry's attention back; he walked toward his arm chair."Take your seat, Harry." He offered.

Harry seated himself in front of him. The minister opened his lips, but Harry was the one who spoke first."I went to Hogwarts and McGonagall told me about the escape. But I didn't know it was Dolohov." Dolohov had gotten a life sentence in Azkaban for his acts of murdering some witches, wizards and muggles. He had been in wanted list several times. Dolohov was well known for his cruelty. Kingsley listened carefully as Harry continued." But she did mention about the guards spotted Bellatrix." The atmosphere suddenly got more intense."Is that true? Could it even possible. I mean, she is dead, right?" It wasn't the only question ran in his head. There were thousands more. He couldn't even guess the answer. He really wished Dumbledore was still there, he seemed to know everything, he could guess everything, most—all of Dumbledore's guesses were true.

Kingsley nodded reluctantly."But we are investigating the guards now." He said quickly. But it was too late to make Harry felt better. "We are doing everything—"

"You are not doing enough!" he cried."If Bellatrix is still alive—"He gulped."If the death eaters escaped, we need to do something. We can't just sit here."

Kingsley sighed; he had expected that kind of reaction from Harry."I can't do anything against the rules."

"You are the minister." It was the first time the figure of the old Kingsley had totally vanished from his mind.

"True but there are certain rules I must obey. I truly understand you, Harry. I already sent Aurors all over the country. That's the best I can do for now. But I can do more if you are agreeing to help me." Harry didn't say anything; Kingsley continued."I'm planning to visit the Malfoy."

Harry frowned,"Draco? Why?"

"Draco is the only Bellatrix's living family. If what the guards said was true, there must be something the Malfoy is hiding."

Harry puzzled."Hiding?"

Kingsley nodded." There's no magic that could bring people from death, that if they had died."

."Horcrux!" Harry gasped. "Do you think she might have it too?"

"I don't know for sure. Bellatrix was a great dark wizard. Giving that Voldemort asked her to hide one of his Horcrux, she might be able to find out what it truly was and probably made one for her."

It started to make sense to him. He could start putting the puzzled, but there was one blank spot."But how could I help you with that?"

"There's another thing. Malfoy betrayed Voldemort and other death eaters; they were the only one that didn't go to Azkaban. I concern about their safety. That's where I need your help, Harry. You are the Head of Auror Department—"

"You want me to ask you to talk to them about their safety." Harry said. Even though he hated them, but he had no choice. He wanted to be sure about the Horcrux, on other hand; their safety was in his hand."I can do that." He nodded.

Kingsley smiled, "Thank you, Harry."

"But there's something else I want to tell you about." He began

"What is it?"

There were few seconds silent around them before Harry starting to tell Kingsley about his vision. Kingsley didn't freak out; at least he looked a lot calmer than McGonagall was."But the moment he killed me in the forbidden forest, the curse supposed to kill _his _living part inside me, as well with the connection between us. One thing for sure I know it was real. Did Dumbledore ever tell you or the other members of the Order about this?"

His last questioned quiet surprised him. He shook his head."No. He never told us about that." He said and drifted himself back from his deep thought."I don't have theory for that, Harry." Even though his voice was calm, his eyes were in terror."I'll talk to Minerva about this, probably sending some Aurors there."

Harry sighed and swept his face with his hand.

"But I do concern." The minister began again."When you say 'Voldemort' did you feel something—anything?"

"No" Harry answered without even thinking.

"Harry, you inherited Parseltongue from him, right?" Harry nodded."Does it still work?"

Harry widened his eyes."I—I don't know." All of these years, he believed that there was no connection between him and Voldemort, but not even a day he ever bothered to actually prove it.


	7. Hospital Wing

Victoire was lying in a bed with linen sheets, surrounded by flood of tears rolling from her cousins' cheeks. Sobbing could be heard from any corner of the dark ward. Madam Pomfrey now came walking briskly up the dark ward to Victoire's bed. She was carrying the largest of block of pills which looked like half the candy shop.

"You are still here." It was clear in her voice that she annoyed having fifteen students circled the bed

"How's Vic?" asked the two red haired girls—Dominique and Molly together.

"She'll live." Said Madam Pomfrey grimly."As for all of you, you can now back to your houses." Just when she finished it, McGonagall entered the ward with the head of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff,Neville Longbottom and Susan Bones.

"Headmis—"Before Madam Pomfrey could greet them, Ted stood up."I didn't mean it to be happened, professor. I shouldn't take her there." He sobbed.

"It wasn't your fault that a werewolf was there, Lupin." McGonaggal replied."The most important thing is Miss Weasley is still alive. We will have a proper about that later." She said and signaled Madam Pomfrey for a personal conversation. They walked to the corner."Is she—?"

Before the headmistress could finish her sentence, Madam Pomfrey nodded slowly."She is infected with lycanthropy; the potions will only heal her wounds." She said regretfully. Lycanthropy is a magical illness known to be spread by saliva-blood contact; thus, a human bitten by a werewolf in wolf form will become a werewolf.

McGonagall sighed, being the headmistress she knew about all creatures hidden in Forbidden Forest, and werewolf had never been in there. The only known werewolves were Remus Lupin and Fenrir Greyback and both of them were dead. Who could it be?

Neville approached the headmistress and Madam Pomfrey leaving Susan with the students. He could guess what had happened to Victoire from their faces."Full moon is another four weeks; I can grow some Wolfsbanes by then. Professor Slughorn could make the potion." He said, giving them a new hope."We can let her transform that quick."

McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey nodded together,"Thank you Neville. We need to inform her parents and also the ministry." She added."Poppy, how long she will be here?"

"She could leave as soon as regain her consciousness back."

McGonagall nodded and walked back toward the bed."All of you now can go back to castle; Madam Pomfrey will take care of Victoire. Mr. James Potter,Mr. Lycan Scamander and Miss Lucy Weasley, meet me in office." She said and everyone started to leave, except Ted. He sat beside Victoire, holding her hands; tears could stop rolling from his eyes.

"Mr. Lupin." McGonagall called, "Please get back to the castle."

"But I can't—" Neville held his shoulder."Its okay Ted, she will be fine. Come on." He helped him to stand up and bring him out of the hospital wing.

_Half an hour later at the headmistress office…._

McGonagall sat behind the wooden table, two head houses were standing on each of her side. Neville Longobottom and Susan Bones on her left side, while Filius Flitwick and Horace Slughorn on her right side, each represented Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

Eight students were backing the fireplace. Even though their uniforms showed a contrast difference, their faces all showed the same tense. Well, except one, James Potter.

"Head Boys and Head Girls." The headmistress began, as she waved her eyes on each of them."I'm sure you all know about what happened to Victoire." Everyone nodded with a sad face, except two students who wore the dark green uniform, Elena Prince and Alexander Goyle."To prevent the same incidents, we all have agreed to not let any students out of their common rooms after all the classes have finished." She still maintained the calm tone."And I need you to tell all the prefects of your respective houses to do patrol at night." She paused for few minutes."If you spot anyone mysterious report it immediately to your house's head."

Elena flipped her blonde hair behind her shoulder and whispered to Alexander, "They should be happy that the wolf didn't kill her." Alexander giggled, revealing his big almost yellow teeth. Sadly it was too loud for a whisper, the other six pair of eyes set on Elena, anger and disgust was clear on their eyes.

"We don't really need your opinion Miss Prince. You can now leave." McGonagall said sarcastically. Proefessor Slughorn followed his students and left the headmistress office. As they left, the other six students began cursing them."All right." The headmistress spoke again, they all went silent instantly."Take care of yourselves while patrolling." It was the last words from her before they started to leave the office. Lycan and Dominique were the first one, followed by Ryan and Lucy, and for the last James and Kassidy.

As soon as the students footsteps were extinguish, the head of houses followed, except Neville. He made his way from standing beside McGonagall to the chair in front of her."I just informed Bill and Fleur. They will be here tomorrow morning." He skipped the part that Fleur got highly hysterical.

McGonagall nodded, she knew there was something else Neville wanted to say so she signaled him to continue.

"Dean just informed me. He was sure that there is no werewolf in forbidden forest. The ministry always keeps an eye on every werewolf. No one in their list that could indicate they were in forbidden forest. After all, it's not a full moon. How could a werewolf change if it's not a full moon?"

"Only dark magic could speed up the transformation."

Neville frowned."Professor, do you think what Harry said has anything to do with the attack?"

"Honestly, I have no idea, Neville." McGonagall sighed and stood up from her seat and walked toward the glass window."Something is not right with this castle since yesterday. I just can't point my finger on. I hope the patrol will give us a clue."

Neville nodded slowly, trying to absorb what McGonagall was saying."B—But Professor, could it be possible that—"

"I don't have any theory to explain it, Neville." The headmistress answered quickly. She already knew where the conversation was going."How is ?" She changed the topic.

"He is blaming himself for what happened. I don't think he is ready for patrol or the Ministry's investigation."

"I will talk to the Ministry."

There were few minutes of eerie silence between them until Neville stood up."I have wolfbanes to grow. Excuse me Professor." He said before walking out the office.


End file.
